Love Comes In All Sizes, Shapes and Forms
by Fuzzy-Purple-Crayon-Attack
Summary: Ally Dawson had no idea what she got herself into when she was one out of five people to be pick to search for the antidote to cure the zombie infection also known as unin-101... There will be Auslly, Trez and many more!
1. Chapter 1

Ally had no idea what she was getting herself into when she was one out of five people to be pick to search for the antidote to cure the zombie infection also known as unin-101

**Okay so i've always wanted to see a story like this happen so I decided to make it happen (A/N:This is my first story, don't be to harsh ;)) how you enjoy! :) **

**(A/N: i'd also like to mention that I got inspired to write this story from Frenchrauslly's story Undead Love, cause im always wanting to read more and more of her story so I hope I can match her skills and not be copying her story. So check out her amazing stories!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally **

**Now for the story.. ;)**

**Chapter 1: Day 0**

Ally's POV:

"CLUNK" "CLUNK" "CLUNK" I wake to the daily noises of the machines that run throughout the building of the old Star Records (A/N: which is now located on the outskirts of Miami), that is now one of our headquarters when is comes that year again when_ five _individuals no matter girl or boy between the ages of 15-25 get chosen to wonder in the old ruins of Miami Florida to search for the Unin-101 antidote. My dad is one of the top people who get to decide who goes out each year, along with my best friend Trish's dad Mr De La Rosa. Oops i forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ally Dawson, im 18 years old along with my best friend Trish De La Rosa, we live in a small blocked off area on the outskirts of Miami Florida. Sometimes i wonder if there's any hope for all of the unfortunate people who got bitten and turned into zombies, so far it has been 10 years since the exploitation of Unin-101. Well i gotta go todays the day we find out who's being shipped to the centre of miami mall to begin their search as a group.

No one's POV:

Ally got up off her bed, and walked to her closet to see her usual clothes laid out on the rack. (A/N: the link will be at the bottom of the page). She looks around her small bland room, to make sure nobody's in there to see her change. But out of the corner of her eye she notices her familiar curly black haired latina friend lying across her bed reading her only Cheetah Beat magazine.

Ally blinked. "Trish, what are you doing here?" the curly latina in question glanced up before eyeing her magazine and flipping the page quickly, with a smirk playing on her lips "well took you long enough to realize im here, but i'm waiting for you so we can go to the choosing today" Ally stared at her friend of a moment before squinting her eyes, huffing then turning back into her closet and changing behind the door. "BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP" the loud and annoying bell rung out that it has reached the hour just before the ceremony begins signaling people to start making their ways down.

**Sorry guys its a short chapter, but i just want to know what you think of it. Should i continue? Please review the story, i really want your feedback. Thanks! :)**

**(1) I don't own Austin & Ally**

**(2) I don't own anything else that i didn't mention **


	2. Update! (Not a Chapter!)

**Update!**

im soooo sorry guys i just posted the first chapter and i already forgot the link for Ally's clothes; oops but anywhooo here it is .

allys_clothes/set?id=118657848

Also after publishing the start of the story i realized it was very veryy short, so when i update chapter 2 i promise to make it longer and more detailed.

Love you guys

~Lindsey

(The Fuzzy Purple Crayon)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Day 0 part 2**

As Ally and Trish walked downstairs to the main headquarters they bump into a certain someone.

"Oh great, look its Mrs. princess herself" Trish whispered quietly to Ally as they bump into the drama queen of Starr Records.

"Dork and Dorky what brings you down here? It's not like you're gonna get picked to find the serum." The drama queen aka Kira Starr stated, "even if you two losers got picked then you'd still die not even a minute into the mission" Kira continued with a huge smirk on her face.

Ally stayed quiet not bothering to let herself get mad at something as stupid as Kira, but Trish however… "Oh don't even go there Kira, we all know it's you you're talking about, stop trying to start unnecessary drama with everyone you think you're better than!" its official. Trish has blown her top, "and i bet if anything we'd be the ones to survive out there and find the serum. Estúpido reina pequeño drama!" Kira just stood there looking at Trish like she had a third head, then the smirk came back "awe you know how to speak french." Ally, who finally had enough said in a quiet, timid voice "its spanish Kira, can you just let us go to the ceremony?" "Oops what was that did dorky have something to say? Whatever i guess i should be getting down there so I can get my front row seats" Kira then turned whipping ally with her hair and strutted away.. Well at least she tried but looked like a puppy trying to walk.

**Trish's POV:**

You all finally get to know my point of view, on this little.. you know what she isnt worth my time.

/

We watched as Kira strutted away, she needs an attitude adjustment, BIG TIME. I feel so bad for Ally, she gets picked on by her for no reason and does nothing about it! Oh well, we reached the huge doors of the meeting hall (**A/N**: It's the room where they have the choosing in Divergent but if you haven't seen it ill post a link at the bottom), most people were here already but there was two open seats meant for Ally and I front and centre just before the stage.

**a half an hour after of waiting**

"Attention everyone, attention" Mr. Dawson's voice rang out throughout the room, as everyone turned to the front they saw standing along with three other men. "Welcome everyone to our choosing ceremony" (A/N eeeeee Divergent quote right there! :3) "As everyone knows, hopefully I'm Lester Dawson and I'd like to introduce to you again my colleagues, John De La Rosa, Albert Worthy and Jimmy Starr." Mr. Dawson announced.

"As you all know today five courageous people will be chosen by us to represent our refuge and hopefully find the serum we urgently need to turn all of those zombies out there back into their old, human selves." Mr Dawson told some stories about people who went out and never came back, like Ally and not so much my friends Dez worthy, Dallas Centino and Elliot Christian. Also all the guys who use to or probably still do if they're alive...ish like Ally.

"And now is the time for us to announce the lucky and brave five."

**Nobody's POV:**

"Kira Starr" Kira stands up and bows to the crowd blowing cliché air kisses.

"Cassidy Moon" Also one of Ally and Trish's friends, looks around shocked.

"Trish De La Rosa" Trish's eyes widen and thinks *common Ally I'm going to need you so badly.."

"Chuck McCoy" Chuck stands up in his cowboy's clothes chuckling and waving fast

"And finally, Ally Dawson" Ally's jaw dropped along with Kira's as they announced her name

*Game on* she silently thought.

Soo there's chapter 2 done for you guys! it took a lot of time but i got it done and im actually excited to be writing the story. Also there's some drama stirring between Ally, Kira and Trish, but wait to see what happens next! Next chapter will have to do with the being brought to the Miami Mall and start their search as a GROUP… well hopefully.

Thanks everyone! ~Love Lindsey~

Here's the link for the Divergent choosing ceremony room, it's the same idea but just one sea of dark colors.- url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&frm=1&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&docid=Xz8z4QAmK09GtM&tbnid=Q8G5N9P22DzwPM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwiki%2FChoosing_Ceremony&ei=5DdEU8bjGqmh2gXl_YGQBg&bvm=bv.64367178,d.b2I&psig=AFQjCNEY7CT4a8vyMCiuHGF60WRPBPUajA&ust=1397066076434637

Estúpido reina pequeño drama - means " you stupid little drama queen"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**


	4. Another Update Y'all!

_**Heey, sorry everyone i'll have the 3rd chapter up and going soon, but there is alot going on with school work and the drama at school. But don't worry it'll get better soon… hopefully.**_

_**Lots of Love ~ Lindsey :)**_


End file.
